leagueofextraordinarygentlemenrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Persona 4
Inaba, Japan (Persona 4) (Locked Character - Yosuke Hanamura) '' Teenagers in Inaba, Japan, like teenagers, anywhere across the globe, love rumors and mystery. But could that rumor about a secret television program, the one that only appears on rainy nights, have anything to do with the mysterious deaths that seem to be taking place throughout Inaba? 'Terrian '''- A country town, Inaba has a small shopping district which includes the large chain superstore, Junes. However, most of Inaba is rural, with beautiful rolling hills, a great river to fish in, and blossoming cherry trees. People of Interest - Yu Narukami- Yuis a quiet boy with a strong personality who has recently moved to Inaba. He has a strong inner presence that draws people to him. Naoto Shirogane - Raised by his grandparents, Naoto is used to being around adults more than children. He has a lifelong dream of become a detective, following a family tradition. He is very smart but his low tolerence for humour and people make him rather off-putting. Kanji Tatsumi - ' Kanji has a bad reputation; most young people, and some elders, in Inaba fear him. He lets rumors like that he is part of a biker gang flourish so that people won't attempt to know him. Inside he's hiding a fear over his sexuality and overcompensations with an ubermasculine reputation. '''Teddie '- There is nothing shy about Teddie! A creature from the television dreamworlds, Teddy gave himself a human form so that he could have a chance to the world his friends came from. He's interested in girls, having fun, and himself! Even at his saddest, Teddie always keeps his hopes up with a happy-go-lucky demeanor. '''Nanako Dojima- Souji's young cousin, she loves being included with him and his friends. Her father is a police dectective and spends long hours away from home so she is often lonely. However, this has made her very self-reliant, despite her young age. Rise Kujikawa - Beautiful Rise has given up the life of a star to be a typical teen. She doesn't want to be only known as the one-dimensional television persona that her fans know. She's cheery and popular. Kou Ichijo '''- Kou is adopting having being raised in the same orphanage as Akihiko. A wealthy family adopted Kou when he was a child and he was expected to live up to the family's upperclass reputation. With birth of his younger sister, Kou has been, for better or worse, relieved of his responsiblity. '''Minato Arisato **- An orphan, Hero learns that the Persona of Death has been implanted in him. Even though he has lived his life as an 'everyman' teenager, enjoying the same things as all boys, he knows he is facing a terrible burden, the weight of the world on his thin shoulders. He's often tired and sleeps much. Mitsuru Kirijo, - Poor little rich girl, Mitsuru is valedictorian at her school and the future head of the Kirijo Group, a large science-based corporation. Not all of their interests are legal, leaving Mitsuru in a sticky position as she readies herself to take over. She's strong, called the "Execution Queen." Akihiko Sanada - Raised in the same orphanage as Kou, Akihiko wasn't as lucky in his search for a family. Slender but strong, he's a great boxer. He's very confident in his abilities with good reason and very mature for his age. Ryoji Mochizukie '''- A deep darkness surrounds Ryoji. What could cause the constant fear that people feel around him? He's an ordinary, nice-looking boy so why do people feel so creepy around him? Could he have some secret that no one should know? ''Places of Interest'' - 'Junes '- A large department store owned by Yosuke's family. From healing supplies to weapons, if you need it, you can find it here...and at great prices too! '''Kanji's Dreamworld - Is it hot in here? Yes, it is! Kanji's dreamworld is a steamroom, where sometimes the steam is so thick, you can't see your hand before your face. Watch your step - you never know you might stumble into! Rise's Dreamworld - '''Feel like going clubbing? Welcome to Rise's Dreamworld, a tease club with much, much teasing. But it's not all fun and game. Beyond the velvet walls and neon lights lies a starlet's nightmares. '''Yosuke's Dreamworld - the Velvet Room, * **Even though this is Inaba and therefore a Persona 4 world, I included characters from Persona 3 as well. I have also taken slight liberties with Kou and Akihiko's backstory. Though the cannon story has them both raised in an orphanage, it is from my imagination that it was the same one. Category:Worlds